The tryptic peptide maps and amino acid compositions of tryptic peptides of lactate dehydrogenase (LDH) isozymes from mouse muscle, mouse heart, mouse testis, rat testis, human heart, beef heart, rabbit muscle and horse muscle, as well as alpha-gylcerol phosphate dehydrogenase isozymes from Drosophila larva and adult, have been determined.